


BREAK YO' SELF!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Induced coma, Love, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Beaumont Rosewood Jr suffers a possible kidney injury whilecoming to the aid of his friend JuJu.  He's in a medically inducedcoma, and his attending Surgeon, Dr Margolis, is a sanctimoniousasshole who clashes with Villa over visitation.BTW: Villa's pregnantOF COURSE The Child is Rosie's





	BREAK YO' SELF!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts).

> LANGUAGE ALERT FOR THIS CHAPTER

"Detective! As law enforcement, you understand rules, yes? And the fact that you're carrying my  
patient's child has NO BEARING on the reality: immediate family ONLY-not to include  
baby mommas."

Villa's brows furrow, and she she's about to give this asshole Dr 'the news' when Ira and Ryan  
step VERY CLOSE to the arrogant prick. "Cap!", she warns, and both men turn to her, then  
to one another, and finally back to the focus of their ire.

(Daisie, Pippy, TMI, JuJu (YES, JUJU!) are too shocked to speak.

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?! REPEAT IT!!," Hornstock and Slade say, in  
unison. "Say that again, we didn't catch it."

Donna decides to intervene, "IRA and RYAN...calm yourselves, Captains...Dr. Margolis is my Son's  
attending physician-he hold's my baby's life in his hands. So-calmly, and reasonably, I'm going to  
explain to the Doctor that his slur against my Daughter in Law will be addressed with the Chief  
Surgeon-Beaumont Sr? (Rosie's Father starts dialing a number on his iPhone)-now, the matter of  
who may or may not be allowed to visit my Son." She hands the Doctor a list. "That is the list of  
ALL of the persons who will be allowed to visit at ANY TIME-Sr?-(Beaumont Sr advises that he  
has the Hospitals Chief of Surgery on line.) 

With a look of pure dread, Dr. Margolis accepts the instrument with a sick mile, placing it to his era.

"Yes, Dr. Sha...Yes...Yes, there was an unfortunate exchange a few moments ago, for which I will of  
course apologize for...yes, I have the list...I'll notify the staff right away...of course Dr. Surely-I'll escort  
them there myself. Thank you."

"My Husband once saved Dr. Sha's life many years ago-isn't it life a funny old dog? You can never be  
certain who knows whom."

"Quite right. Detective, please accept my sincere apology for my behavior earlier. Of course you-all of you,  
and those on the list, my see Dr. Rosewood Jr at your pleasure."

As they start down the hallway, Donna lectures the group. "Do you see, Children? No need for F bombs and the  
like or TESTOSTERONE OVER-LOADS (Hornstock and Slade are properly chastened), or insults...we get  
everything WE want, and you keep your lofty position as Lead Surgeon, am I correct, Dr. Margolis?"

"Indeed you are, Madam," the humbled Lead Surgeon agrees, in a strained voice.


End file.
